1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser element and a semiconductor laser device which includes a support member and the semiconductor laser element mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a semiconductor laser, a ridge for current constriction is formed at an upper portion of a p-type semiconductor layer to increase a current injection efficiency into an active layer.